Sherlock changes lifes
by Headlong1
Summary: Benedict Cumberbatch bei den Dreharbeiten zu Sherlock. Lest hier, was er und Martin alles am Set erleben.


**Kapitel 1**

Für Londoner Verhältnisse war es ziemlich schönes Wetter heute. Die Sonne schaffte es ab und zu, sich durch die Wolken zu kämpfen und erhellte dann für kurze Augenblicke die Straßen der Großstadt. Es war März und die ersten Straßencafés hatten schon wieder ihre Terrassen geöffnet. Allerdings saßen nicht viele Leute Draußen – dafür war das Wetter einfach noch zu unberechenbar.

Ein Café stach besonders ins Auge. Es wirkte heimelig. Durch die vielen viereckigen Glasfensterchen, die sich auf der Straßenseite zu einer großen Glasfront zusammenschlossen, konnte man ins Innere des Ladens sehen: Drinnen war es genauso eingerichtet, wie man es erwartete wenn man das Gebäude von Außen sehen würde. Eine Mischung aus alten und neuen Möbelstücken, die wild zusammengewürfelt doch ein sehr harmonisches Bild ergaben. Kleine gepolsterte Sessel drängten sich um dunkle Holztische und die Lilien, welche auf die dunkelrote Tapete an der Wand gedruckt waren, vermittelten das Gefühl sich in einem uralten Palast zu befinden. Am Fenster befand sich ein langer Tisch mit hohen Stühlen, ähnlich einer Bar. Auf einem dieser Stühle saß ein großer, schlanker Mann. Sein dunkles Haar fiel ihm in Locken in grauen Augen. Mit stechendem Blick und zusammengekniffenen, schmalen Lippen las er ein Blatt Papier. Die hohen Wangenknochen verliehen ihm ein mysteriöses Aussehen, sodass man gleichzeitig Hin- und Wegsehen wollte. Mit der rechten Hand griff er nach seiner Teetasse und nippte daran, dann stellte er sie wieder zurück auf den Tisch und starrte mit gerunzelter Stirn auf etwas, das auf dem Papier stand. Keine Sekunde später entspannte sich sein Gesicht. Er schloss die Augen, schien über etwas nachzudenken und auch zu einem Schluss zu kommen, denn als er die stahlgrauen Augen wieder öffnete, sah er zuversichtlich aus. Um nicht auf die Kellnerin warten zu müssen, klemmte er eine Pfund-Note unter seine Tasse, nahm einen langen, dunklen Mantel vom Stuhl neben sich und verließ mit schnellen Schritten das Lokal.

**Kapitel 2**

Der Weg des Mannes führte in die U-Bahn, wo er einige Stationen fuhr bis er an seiner Zielhaltestelle ankam. Kaum war er wieder an der Oberfläche, begann es zu Regnen. Der Mann war es gewohnt, schließlich war er in London aufgewachsen und kannte das wechselhafte – meist schlechte- Wetter nur zu gut. Er klappte seinen Mantelkragen nach Oben um seinen Nacken vor der Nässe zu schützen und ging weiter seines Weges. Zwei Blöcke weiter ging er über die Straße und blieb dann kurz vor einem Gebäude stehen. Es war ein modernes Glasgebäude, ähnlich dem der Banken im Bankenviertel der City. An der Tür war ein kleines Papier angebracht:

Casting BBC – Sherlock Holmes

Er zog die Tür auf und gelangte durch die helle Eingangshalle auf die Treppe. Im ersten Stockwerk fand er mehrere Türen vor und an einer Tür hing ein gelbes Schildchen: „Casting"

Hinter der Tür rannte er fast gegen einen Tisch, der mitten in dem schmalen Flur aufgebaut war und ihm den Weg versperrte. „Oh, immer langsam, Junger Mann." sagte eine Frau, die dort saß. Vor sich hatte sie eine lange Liste ausgebreitet und mehrere Lebensläufe lagen dort herum, zumindest sahen die Blätter so aus. „Sie sind wegen dem Casting hier?" fragte die Frau und musterte ihn durch ihre große, schwarze Brille die ihr das Aussehen einer Eule verlieh. „Ja, mein Agent hatte mich hier angemeldet." „Ihr Name?" „Benedict Cumberbatch." sagte der Mann. Die Frau runzelte leicht die Stirn und sah ihn nochmal fragend an: „Wie war der Nachname nochmal bitte?" „Cumberbatch." Sie begann in ihren Unterlagen zu kramen und murmelte dabei leise vor sich hin: „"Cunterslatch...tut mir Leid, aber ich kann Sie hier nirgendwo finden." „...aber man sagte mir ich sei angemeldet..." Benedict wart etwas verwirrt und sah der Dame zu, wie sie noch einmal alle Karten durchsuchte. „Nein, es tut mir Leid, da ist Ihr Name nicht dabei." In diesem Moment klingelte das Handy des jungen Schauspielers und er ging ran: „Ja?" „Benedict? Martin hier. Bist du schon beim Casting?" „Ja bin ich und man sagte mir, dass ich nicht angemeldet wurde." der anklagende Ton war deutlich aus der tiefen Stimme von Benedict heraus zu hören. Sein Manager antwortete sofort: „Ja, das hat seine Richtigkeit: ich habe vorhin einen Anruf der Produzenten erhalten und die teilten mir mit, dass sie sich bereits für dich als Sherlock entschieden haben. Du sollst nur zum Casting der anderen Hauptrollen erscheinen." Benedict stutze: „Das bedeutet, dass ich gar nicht mehr gecastet werde? Aber wieso bin ich denn dann hier?" „Ich habe den Anruf leider ziemlich spät erhalten und dich dann nicht mehr erreichen können. Sorry." antwortete Martin. „Und was soll ich jetzt tun? Wieder gehen?" fragte Benedict und ging während er sprach in der Eingangshalle hin und her. „Nein, du sollst in den Castingraum gehen, da warten die Produzenten schon auf dich. Du sollst helfen, die restliche Cast zu besetzen. Wenn die neuen Bewerber gecastet werden, sollst du mit ihnen zusammen spielen, so wird man dann sehen, ob die Chemie zwischen euch stimmt. Das erleichtert dann die Dreharbeiten." Benedict warf einen kurzen Blick zur Tür des Raumes auf der „Casting – bitte Ruhe." stand. „Alles klar, vielen Dank Martin." Er steckte das Handy wieder in seine Hosentasche und ging auf die Tür zu. Er klopfte und trat in den Raum.

**Kapitel 3**

„Herein. Oh, Hallo Ben." Hinter einem Tisch, der in der Mitte des Raumes stand, saßen zwei Männer. Die Schildchen vor ihnen auf dem Tisch standen wiesen sie als Steven Moffat und Mark Gatiss aus. „Hallo." antwortete Benedict und reichte den Beiden Männern die Hand zur Begrüßung. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich zu spät komme, ich war nicht informiert, dass ich bereits für die Rolle besetzt bin – vielen Dank, dass Sie sich für mich entschieden haben." sagte er. „Tja Ben, du hast uns auf deinen Demobändern bereits so überzeugt, dass es gar keiner persöhnlichen Vorstellung mehr benötigte. Wir waren so begeistert, dass wir – die Produktion – einstimmig dafür gestimmt haben, dich zu besetzen." sagte Steven und wies dann auf einen Stuhl neben sich, der noch frei war. Erst jetzt bemerkte Benedict, dass auch sein Name auf einem Namesschildchen stand, das auf dem Tisch aufgestellt worden war. „Danke." Benedict nahm neben dem Drehbuchautoren Platz, stützte die Ellbogen auf den Tisch und sah die Beiden erwartungsvoll an: „Werden Sie mir verraten, was ich denn hier für eine Rolle spielen werde? Bei dem Casting meine ich." Mark beugte sich um Steven herum und antwortete: „Du wirst heute einfach nur Sherlock spielen. Wir haben heute den Castingdurchgang für Dr. Watson und Mrs Hudson. Die Schauspieler sollen gleich wissen mit wem sie es dann am Set zu tun haben werden, deswegen wirst du heute gleich mit ihnen ein paar Szenen spielen. Wenn die Chemie und das schauspielerische Talent und Können übereinstimmen, dann werden sie besetzt." „In Ordnung." antwortete Benedict und lehnte sich entspannt in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Wir fangen mit den an. MARY!" rief Steven und fast sofort ging die Tür am anderen Ende des Raumes auf und die Dame mit der großen Brille kam herein. Mit fragendem Blick sah sie die Drei Männer am Tisch an. „Ja, Sir?" „Mary, schicken Sie mir doch bitte den ersten Bewerber auf der Liste für Watson herein." bat sie Steven und lächelte ihr kurz zu, als sie nickte und die Tür wieder schloss. Steven reichte Benedict noch zwei bedruckte Blätter: „Hier, das sind die Bewerber, die wir in die engere Auswahl genommen haben, es sind nur zwei." Der schlanke Schauspieler nahm die Papiere entgegen und sah sie sich kurz durch. Beide Schauspieler waren um die 40 Jahre alt und wirkten auf den Fotos sehr lebenserfahren und weise, hatten aber auch sehr viel Neugierde im Blick. „Welchen sehen wir uns als ersten an?" fragte er die Beiden Produzenten und legte sich dabei auch gleich seinen Text für die Casting Szene auf dem Tisch zurecht. „Der, den wir uns jetzt ansehen heißt Jonathan Owen, 40 Jahre alt, hat hauptsächlich am Theater gespielt aber auch in kleineren Fernsehrollen mitgewirkt." Mark hatte gerade fertig gesprochen, da wurde die Tür wieder geöffnet und Jonathan Owen trat herein. „Hallo." seine Stimme war sehr hell im Vergleich zu seinem sehr robust wirkenden Körperbau. Sein hellbraunes Haar hatte schon einen leichten Anflug von Grau, doch seine Augen blickten wachsam. Er begrüßte alle Anwesenden per Handschlag, allerdings war dieser – so empfand es zumindest Benedict – sehr lasch. „Jonathan, das hier ist Benedict, er ist bereits für die Rolle von Sherlock Holmes verpflichtet. Sie haben ja von uns bereits Ihren Text bekommen und wissen ja, welche Szene wir gerne sehen würden.." Mark deutete auf einen Stuhl, der mitten im Raum stand und sagte dann zu Benedict: „Ihr könnt euch kurz vorbereiten und wenn ihr fertig seid, dann könnt ihr loslegen." Benedict nickte und nahm auf dem Stuhl Platz, denn laut Drehbuchauszug saß Sherlock in der Szene in einem Sessel und Watson ging im Raum auf und ab. Der schlanke Schauspieler legte die Handflächen zusammen und sein Kinn auf den Fingerspitzen ab – er setzte ein konzentriertes Gesicht auf und wartete darauf, dass Jonathan Owen anfing zu spielen.

„...haben Sie mir nicht zugehört Sherlock? Drei Menschen sind ums Leben gekommen, weil ein Serienkiller frei herumläuft – wir haben keinerlei Anhaltspunkte um ihn zu fassen. Und Sie sitzen hier herum und haben sich seit Stunden nicht bewegt. Wollen Sie weitere Morde in Kauf nehmen?"

„Es ist ein Spiel."

„Es ist definitiv Mord und auch wenn Sie das ganze als ein Spiel sehen, Sherlock – wir müssen etwas unternehmen!"

„Und was soll ich Ihrer Meinung nach tun, John? Ich kann nichts weiter tun, als abwarten, bis wir einen neuen Hinweis vom Täter bekommen."

„Sie wollen warten?"

„Offensichtlich."

„Aber Sherlock...ach was rede ich da eigentlich, das hat doch noch nie funktioniert."

„Was hat nie funktioniert?"

„Mein Gerede – Sie hören mir sowieso nicht zu."

„Stimmt."

**Kapitel 4**

Benedict löste sich wieder aus der Starre und richtete sich auf. Mark, der fleißig Notizen gemacht hatte, wandte das Wort nun an Jonathan: „Das war sehr schön. Wir werden uns später beraten und melden uns dann bei Ihnen. Vielen Dank, dass Sie da waren Mr. Owen." Jonathan Owen verabschiedete sich wieder bei Mark, Steven und Benedict und verließ dann den Raum wieder. Die dunkle Holztür war kaum hinter ihm zugefallen, da sahen die beiden Produzenten Benedict erwartungsvoll an: „...deine Meinung, Ben?" Benedict sah ernst aus und dachte kurz nach, dann antwortete er: „Ich würde mir meine Meinung gerne erst nach dem zweiten Bewerber bilden." Zustimmend nickte der Produzent: „Dann schreiten wir voran, schließlich müssen wir heut auch fertig werden. Mary! Schicken Sie mir bitte unseren zweiten Bewerber herein!" rief er Richtung Tür und ganz dumpf war der Ruf: „ bitte!" zu hören.

Benedict las rasch den Lebenslauf des neuen Bewerbers durch um sich ein Bild zu machen, doch außer dem Namen und dem Alter konnte er nichts mehr lesen, denn die Tür war aufgegangen und Martin Freeman trat herein. Er war – genau wie sein Vorgänger Jonathan – klein und wirkte robust. Vermutlich hatte er früher viel Sport gemacht. Er hatte ein freundliches Lächeln aufgesetzt und kam mit festen, sicheren Schritten auf sie zu. „Hallo, ich bin Martin." sagte er und gab zuerst Benedict die Hand zur Begrüßung. Dieser Händedruck war eindeutig besser: kurz und kräftig – er strahlte Selbstsicherheit aus. Benedict lächelte ihn auch freundlich an und stellte sich auch selbst gleich vor: „Hallo, ich bin Benedict Cumberbatch – werde Sherlock spielen." „Ja, das passt sehr gut, so habe ich mir Sherlock vorgestellt." antwortete Martin Freeman und begrüßte dann Steven und Mark.

Noch einmal spielt Benedict die Szene, dieses Mal mit einem ganz anderen Schauspieler. Es machte viel mehr Spass und das Spiel fiel ihm leichter als bei Jonathan.

Nachdem sie fertig gespielt hatten, wurde Martin mit denselben Worten verabschiedet, wie Mr Owen zuvor. Er verabschiedete sich und verließ dann auch den Raum.

„Deine Meinung, Benedict?"

„Freeman. Ganz klar."

„Wieso denn gerade er? Ich fand die Beiden haben sich im Spiel nicht wirklich unterschieden."

„Ich hatte ein besseres Gefühl bei Martin. Bei Jonathan war das anders – eher gezwungen. Ich glaube, dass ich zusammen mit Martin die Figuren viel besser entwickeln kann." Mehr sagte Benedict nicht dazu, sondern lies seine Worte wirken. Er wusste genau, dass es Produzenten gerne hörten, wenn ein Schauspieler einen guten Gegenpart gefunden hatte. Und in Martin hatte Benedict mit ziemlicher Sicherheit einen wunderbaren Filmpartner gefunden. Jetzt musste er selbst die Entscheidung der Produzenten abwarten, seine Meinung war gefragt aber Entscheidungen durfte er nicht fällen.

**Kapitel 5**

Das Casting für wurde abgesagt und auf den nächsten Tag der Woche verschoben, denn Steven hatte einen wichtigen Termin hereinbekommen, den er nicht absagen konnte. Für Mark und Benedict hieß das jetzt, dass sie Feierabend machen konnten.

Draußen war es bereits dunkel und es fiel wieder ein feiner Nieselregen. Mark hatte sich ein Taxi gerufen und verabschiedete sich vor dem Gebäude von Benedict. „Mark, was ich Ihnen noch sagen wollte: vielen Dank, dass Sie sich für mich entschieden haben. Ich habe es zwar noch nicht ganz verstanden, dass ich die Rolle bekommen habe ohne beim Casting gewesen zu sein, aber ich bin trotzdem sehr Dankbar dafür." er lächelte den Produzenten und Drehbuchautoren an, dann trennten sich die Wege der Beiden Männer.

Benedict schlug wieder den Mantelkragen hoch und ging zur U-Bahn mit der er dann nach Hause fuhr.

Sein Apartment lag in der Londoner City und war das, was man unter einer klassischen, britischen Wohnung verstand. Sie befand sich im zweiten Stockwerk eines Reihenhauses, welches über eine kleine Treppe zu erreichen war. Hier wohnte er zusammen mit seiner langjährigen Partnerin Olivia Poulet, die auch als Schauspielerin arbeitete und momentan in Spanien zum Drehen war. Deswegen war die Wohnung Schauspieler sprang die Treppenstufen enthusiastisch hinauf und konnte sich kaum zurückhalten bis er in der Wohnung war, doch er schaffte es. Die Tür war gerade hinter ihm ins Schloss gefallen, da stieß er beide Fäußte in die Luft und jubelte. Es war nicht zu glauben: zum ersten mal in seinem Leben hatte er einen Job bekommen, ohne persönlich dafür vorsprechen zu müssen. Der Brite war glücklich und machte mehrere Hüpfer durch die Wohnung, begleitet von einigen Jubelrufen. In der offenen Küche holte er eine Teekanne aus dem weißen Hängeschrank und setzte Wasser auf. Diese tolle Nachricht musste mit einer Tasse Tee begossen werden. Benedict kramte in einem anderen Schränkchen nach Teebeuteln und stellte diese dann zusammen mit einer Flasche Whiskey auf die Arbeitsplatte.

Das Wasser zischte und blubberte, als es über den Teebeutel gegossen wurde. Ein Deckel wurde auf die Kanne gesetzt und alles landete auf einem abgekratzten Tablett. Mit dem Tablett in der Hand ging Benedict ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich dort in einen großen Sessel. Seinen Tee stellte er auf dem Beistelltischchen ab, schenkte sich eine Tasse ein und fügte einen ordentlichen Schuss Whiskey hinzu. „Auf dich Benedict, du bist ein Genie." sagte er zu sich selbst, prostete mit der Tasse in die Luft und nahm einen ordentlichen Schluck. Der Regen hatte sich mittlerweile verstärkt und dicke Tropfen schlugen gegen die hohen Fenster seiner Wohnung. Das Wetter war zwar nicht schön, allerdings musste sein Erfolg heute gefeiert werden. Er griff sein Smartphone und verschickte eine Gruppen-Nachricht an seine engsten Freunde.

„Habe Hauptrolle in Serie ergattert. BBC! Unglaublich! Das müssen wir feiern – ich gebe einen aus. In 30 Minuten im Bedford.

Benedict"

Seine Freunde waren zuverlässig und er wusste, dass viele von ihnen kommen würden, weswegen er sich umzog und sofort auf den weg in den Club machte.


End file.
